Diario de un adolescente gay
by Jesy Black
Summary: Yuri va al psicólogo y este le dice que lo mejor para poder desahogarse y no ser tan agresivo es descargar todos sus sentimientos en un diario.


**5 de Mayo.**

Bueno, hace unos momentos acabo de llegar del psicólogo, Yakov me ha mandado allí porque dice que necesito dejar "esa actitud" y comenzar a comportarme como un adulto.  
Bueno, en definitiva ni siquiera me presenté, sería estúpido en realidad, porque en definitiva, el único que leerá esta mierda soy yo, pero si algún día muero, quiero que al menos quede este recuerdo y entre ellos, ¿quién mierda era este sujeto que escribió este libro con esta letra de mierda?

Me llamo Yuri Plisetsky, tengo 15 años y soy patinador artístico de origen ruso. Mi couch es Yakov, él fue quien me hostigó hasta aceptar ir a un psicólogo, el cual me dijo: "Dado a tu edad, deberías tener tu propio espacio intimo ¿qué te parece un diario para contar aquellas experiencias que no quieres contarle a nadie?". Yo pensé en un momento que él sería un especie de diario, pero al entrar a ese cuartucho que dice ser su oficina, supe que no podía abrirme lo suficiente con ese hombre, pero aun así me agradó la idea y compré este cuaderno que usaré como un diario. No creo que mi vida sea lo suficientemente interesante como para que alguien le interese leer.

Hace un tiempo terminó la world cup, que claramente ganó el imbécil de Victor Nikiforov. Sólo recordar como el idiota besaba su medalla me dan ganas de partirle el cráneo con el patín. ¡Agh! Se cree mucho porque nadie le pone los puntos, porque no hay nadie mejor que él en las pistas, pero el próximo año estaré yo, no le será tan fácil ganarme.  
Recuerdo lo que dijo cuando salíamos de los vestuarios luego de su presentación, yo estaba allí solamente para ver, pues no hay copa del mundo para los jóvenes prodigios y debíamos entrenar solamente para las nacionales en Rusia, aun así Yakov insistió que lo vaya a ver, para aprender "una o dos cosas sobre el patinaje senior" ya que el próximo año sería yo el que defendería el titulo.

—Yuri, lo que debes hacer es mejorar tu secuencia de pasos, a veces suele ser muy pobre, y tienes un cuerpo tan joven y flexible que es un desperdicio —comentó el pelón mientras sonreía como un imbécil.

Claro, como si no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para hacer una secuencia de pasos que le guste a su alteza real. Aun así lo admiro, admiro tanto a Victor que muchas veces me le quedo mirando durante horas, no puedo negar que es uno de los mejores, pero ¡jamás se lo diré!

 **10 de Mayo.**

No he estado muy pendiente de esta mierda y es porque tuve que hacer un viaje a japón, es más, estoy aquí. Tengo que descargar mi ira en algún lado y ya que no puedo patear al perro de Victor ni tampoco romper la almohada de mi cuarto, decidí escribir en este libro, espero me ayude a descargar un poco.  
Hace unos dos días, me enteré que Victor se había ido a japón a entrenar a Yuuri Katsuki. ¿Quién es este tipo? Pues un chino imbécil que fracasó en el Grand Prix y en la world cup saliendo último en su categoría, se cayó tantas veces que el maldito hielo debe tener un hueco de su trasero. Es verdad que Yuuri en un comienzo me impresionó, su sagacidad y su forma de patinar, era un imbécil con talento que no sabía usarlo y lo estaba desperdiciando. Es verdad que le grité en el baño y que lo miré feo durante toda la cena, también que me puse a competir en un torneo de baile en el medio del salón, todo eso es verdad ¡Lo que no significa que él y yo seamos amigos! Y fue entonces cuando escuché esas terribles palabras.

—Se mi couch Victoooorrr —arrastradas con su tono mientras casi se le cae la baba de su quijada. Y Victor, como siempre, se sorprendió (no lo suficiente como para hacer algo, pero se sorprendió).

Luego de eso no supimos nada del cerdo, más solo que aumentó la talla de su panza. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se virilizo un video del cerdo patinando una secuencia coreográfica de Victor, lo cual hizo que al viejo este le saltara un chip o algo y decidiera viajar a Japón para entrenarlo.

—¡VICTOOOOOOR! —le grité cuando lo encontré, y posteriormente se hizo el imbécil conmigo. Él me había prometido realizarme una coreografía para que ganara el campeonato y el grand prix en mi primer año como senior, y se va con esa bola de grasa amorfa. ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría algo tan estúpido como lo que hace Victor?

Tuve que buscar al imbécil hasta que lo localice en Hasetsu en japón. Luego de todo un dramón él decidió hacernos una coreografía. A mí me todo "In regards to love -Agape-" y al cerdo le toco "in regards to love -Eros-" lo cual no sé cómo va a hacerlo, pues se necesita mucho erotismo sexual para realizarlo y esa bola de manteca no tiene nada. Vamos a ver cómo termina esto.

 **15 de mayo.**

¡No estoy llorando! No. No lo estoy, pero en mi corazón sabía que algo así iba a pasar, lo sabía. El maldito cerdo capturó toda la puta visión de la gente, danzando en el hielo como un experto y cautivando a todos. ¿Cómo pudo generar tanta confianza? ¿Cómo pudo vencerme a mí con esos saltos tan deplorables? ¡A mí!

Volví a St Petesburgo hoy a la mañana, me acosté en la cama y dormí todo el día con mi gata Potya al lado mío, ronroneado. Pude llamar a mi abuelo durante la tarde cuando me desperté, intenté evitar ponerme a llorar, pero él me dijo que lo había hecho bien, que mi madre había ido a verme a Hasetsu, pero le comentó que yo me fui sin saludar, directamente desaparecí antes que anunciaran al ganador. ¡No me iba a quedar a ver como el cerdo recibía la gloria mientras yo era una mierda!

¡Te odio Victor, te odio con todo mi corazón! No sabes cuánto te detesto maldito hijo de puta. Ojala te ahogues en la bola de grasa que es tu alumno.

No tengo más nada que decir por hoy.

 **16 de Mayo.**

Hoy volví al entrenamiento en mi pista en St Petesburgo, y luego de recibir la bronca del entrenador Yakov, me presentó a quien era su ex esposa: Lilia Baranovskaya. Ella es una genial tanto del look como el ballet clásico y me está ayudando a entrenar, a volver mi cuerpo más flexible y a brillar con belleza. A pesar que me parecía una vieja arrugada, ella me a acobijado como a un hijo, me ha llevado a vivir a su casa junto a Potya, la cual parece adorarla y me ha enseñado varias cosas sobre el ballet clásico y la postura. Creo que este tipo de cosas me hará mejorar bastante en el hielo. Cuando menos lo espere estaré nuevamente en pista.

La temporada baja está comenzando y hay que poner todo el esfuerzo hasta que comiencen los nacionales senior en Rusia.

 **15 de Septiembre**

Hace tiempo que no escribo aquí pero solo he tenido tiempo de entrenar y volver a casa a dormir, además prácticamente no tengo privacidad aunque la casa de Lilia sea enorme. Las nacionales en Rusia ya pasaron y ahora estoy seleccionado al Grand Prix. Canada el 8-10 de octubre y Rusia el 20-22 de octubre. Luego, si llego a clasificar -que seguramente lo haré- me espera ir Barcelona para competir con los mejores. Estoy entrenando ahora, pero decidí tomarme un respiro y escribir en este cuaderno, para que sepan que sigo vivo.

 **5 de Octubre. Montreal, Canadá.**

Decidí poner donde estoy porque viajaré mucho los próximos meses, así que quiero re-organizarme. Montreal es hermoso y he podido conseguir un poco de tiempo en las pistas. No puedo entender como en todos los horarios que elijo, Jean-Jacques Leroy está ahí. Ese tipo es insoportable. Jean-Jacques, alias "JJ" alias "el puto rey con cerebro de maple" es un patinador canadiense del que seguro hablaré mucho en este diario por ser un lengua larga y un cabeza de coco. Él tiene 19 años y participó del Grand Prix anterior, donde el cerdo salió último. Yo lo había conocido en categoría junior, cuando aun no cometía pero me encontraba allí con los niños recogiendo los regalos o demás cosas de los junior. Para aquellos que no lo sepan, usualmente los regalos son más abundantes en la categoría senior que en la junior, pero JJ era todo lo contrario a todo. El recibía muchos regalos de chicas en esa época, desde ositos de peluche hasta coronas. Tiene cuatro años más que yo, por lo tanto cuando él estaba en junior a eso de los 14 años, yo tenía 10 y me dedicaba a barrerle los regalos a un rincón. En ese momento no era "TAN" presumido como lo es ahora, jactándose de su físico.  
Es algo, malditamente alto. Y aunque odie admitirlo es guapo, pero él se cree más de lo que es realmente, se la pasa sonriendo a sus fans, las "JJ girls" un par de niñas gritonas, tan gritonas como mis fans actualmente, pero en ese momento yo pensaba en las cinco mil formas de callarlas a ellas y a él al mismo tiempo. Recién cuando tuvo dieciséis años conocí a la novia, una niña fresa que se creía más de lo que valía, que a pesar de ser joven tenía dos kilos de maquillaje y joyería barata, era la principal hostigadora de Jean, digo, de JJ.  
Claramente cuando JJ estaba en junior, él solamente miraba al público y no se dio cuenta que estaba allí dando vuelta y levantando sus mierdas. Pero ayer, cuando llegue por primera vez a la pista, él me saludó con una sonrisa y me guió el ojo.

—Hola Yuri-chan, que bueno verte por estas pistas, espero que tengamos una buena competencia —comentó con su tono de voz de cretino.

Gruñí y lo ignoré, pero a él no le pareció importarle. ¡Estúpido Leroy!

 **Continuará.**

Supongo que no tendrá muchos capítulos esto, intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible. ¡Besos!


End file.
